


valley of dreams

by Serie11



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Animals, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: 5 times Abigail helped out with Razen’s Pokémon, and 1 time Razen helped her





	valley of dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



i

Abigail pushes open the gate to Heartly Farm after making sure none of the mareep are going to dart out. The grass around the path to the farmstead is getting longer – Razen must not have let her miltank out around this part of the farm lately.

She knocks on the door of the house. She can’t see Razen’s growlithe, Growly, around either. Normally he’d be bouncing all over her by now. She knocks again – usually Razen just yells at her to come in. She gingerly tries the door, and isn’t surprised to find that it’s unlocked. There isn’t much use for locks in the valley – no one from outside the valley would come here just to steal stuff, and no one who lives here would do that either.

“Razen?” she calls. There aren’t any lights on inside, and she can’t hear any movement either. Puzzled, Abigail checks to make sure her girlfriend isn’t napping somewhere, but the house is empty.

Abigail closes the door behind her when she leaves. Razen’s farm was nearly overgrown with large trees before she moved in here, so she could be on the other side of the farm and Abigail just can’t see her. It’s strange; normally when Razen knows that Abigail is coming over, she’ll wait at the house for her.

Abigail meanders down the path, scaring some starly and pidgey into flying away through the trees. As she gets closer to the barn area, she hears Razen’s voice cutting through the foliage. The other girl has a tendency to talk to herself. Abigail wonders if that’s a farm thing or just a Razen thing.

“Razen!” she calls.

“Abi?” Razen shouts back. “Are you here already? Oh shit –”

Abigail picks up her pace, jogging around to the front of the barn where Razen is attempting to screw the barn door back on while several miltank moo despondently from either side, clearly wanting to either be inside or outside of the barn. Or maybe they just want Razen to pay attention to them.

“Are you okay? Do you need any help?” Abigail asks.

“Can you – ah! – entertain these miltank?” Razen asks, wincing as one of them licks up her cheek.

“Sure,” Abigail says. She digs around in her pockets. “Hey guys, who wants a poffin? I’ve got a poffin, who wants one?”

All of the Pokémon’s attention turns to her, and Abigail walks away as half of Razen’s miltank follow her, throwing up dust behind them. Abigail splits up the few treats that she has, giving out quarters to the Pokémon that had followed her. Hopefully they’re far enough away now that Razen can finish fixing the door before they go back over and start mooing at her again.

Abigail finishes giving out treats and convinces all of the Pokémon that she doesn’t have anything else hiding in her pockets. She wipes her hands in the grass to get rid of all of the miltank slobber on them, and heads back over to where Razen had been. The farmer is swinging the door open and closed again, checking the hinges to make sure that they work. The miltank that had been inside are now milling around outside, most of them eating grass. One is nudging at Razen’s elbow, and as Abigail walks up she sees her girlfriend scratch the Pokémon under her chin.

“All done?” Abigail asks.

“Yep,” Razen says. “I have no idea how they managed to wreck the door. When I came out to milk them this morning it was on the floor and all the Pokémon were wandering around outside.” She wipes a hand across her forehead. “I still need to go and check on the coop – I think the ducklett are getting a bit upset with the warmer weather.”

“Okay,” Abigail agrees. “A romantic walk around the farm. Now that’s what I signed up for!”

Razen flushes slightly, but Abigail still sees her smile. “Well, I’m glad. There’s going to be plenty of it in the future.”

When she grabs her hand, Abigail frowns at her. “You didn’t wipe all the miltank slobber off yet?”

Razen just grins at her cheekily. “All a part of living on the farm, my dear.”

ii

Abigail steps out into the mountain area and stops. In front of her is a fluffy wooloo, carefully munching the grass. When she looks further ahead, she can spot two more in sight, and another few trails in the grass that mean there’s been more of the sheep Pokémon walking around.

“Where did you come from?” Abigiail asks the Pokémon. The wooloo continues to munch on the grass, ignoring her. The only person in the valley who raised wooloos is Razen, but she always keeps them on her own farm – she never lets them free to roam the valley however they wish. Abigail is sure that Lewis would have a few stern words for her if she wanted to let her livestock go wherever they wish. And probably most of the other residents of the valley, too. Even Abigail isn’t too sure she’d like to step out of her house and immediately get shocked by a startled mareep.

She was going to go up to the mountain lake and get some practise with her flute in, but now she lifts her instrument for a different reason. She starts up a careful tune as she walks past the wooloo, and hears as it stops munching the grass and starts walking after her. She tries to make her meandering as discrete and as optimal as she can, plotting her route so that she goes near as many wooloo as she can. They’re herd animals, and even if one of them is indifferent to her music, they might just follow anyway because they don’t want to be left out when all the other Pokémon are following Abigail.

One of the toughest parts of this is keeping the music fresh and interesting so the Pokémon will continue to follow. She needs to walk fast enough that they won’t get distracted by any of the nice green grass, but slow enough that they can keep pace. Luckily, she’s helped Razen herd a few of the wooloo before, so she knows about the speed they can travel.

Once they’ve picked up all of the wooloo that she can see, Abigail leads them in the back way towards Razen’s farm. It’s probably the way they escaped, since she hadn’t spotted any farm Pokémon wandering through town this morning when she’d left her house.

Sure enough, when they come to the gate it’s wide open. Abigail leads all of the Pokémon through it, and then stops playing and runs back to close it before any of them can escape again. The latch seems to be working alright, so someone must have just left it open. It can’t have been Razen, since Abigail knows that she always double checks gates, so it must have been someone else who had come through the farm.

Abigail thinks about it as she makes her way to the farmstead. When she opens the door, she’s immediately greeted with an amazing smell.

“What’s cooking?” she asks. Razen jumps and then looks over her shoulder.

“You scared me!” she accuses. “I’m just making some pumpkin soup. I didn’t expect you to be coming around – what’s going on?”

“Your wooloo loose in the mountain area,” Abigail says wryly.

“What?” Razen asks. “What do you mean?”

“They were all over the mountain, just grazing and generally having a good time. I think I got most of them back inside, but you should check to make sure.”

Razen jumps up and down on the spot, clearly agitated. “Can you look after this? I need to go and count them all, thank you!” she says as she thrusts a spatula into Abigail’s hand and sprints out the door, still wearing her apron.

Abigail approaches the stove carefully. “I’m not a very good cook,” she tells it. “But I suppose I can stop you from burning…”

The end pumpkin soup probably isn’t as good as Razen could have made it, but Abigail is proud of it anyway. And Razen lets her stay over and eat it for lunch, so she’s winning anyway.

iii

Abigail drags a brush down the mudsdale’s side. Razen is busy with a curry comb on the other side, trying to get out a particularly tough piece of mud. Even though mudsdale like mud, and spits it helpfully at things that Razen wants to protect from the elements, that doesn’t mean his coat has to be coated in it.

“Ahh, Clive why are you like this?” Razen mutters. Abigail looks over the Pokémon’s back to see Razen wearing a particularly determined expression.

“I still can’t believe you nickname all your farm animals,” Abigail muses.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Razen asks, confused. “They’re all my Pokémon, aren’t they?”

“Well…” _Not really_ , Abigail wants to say. You should only have six Pokémon with you, and they should all have a pokeball that you can call them back to. Razen has milktank and wooloo and mareep and ducklett and torchic and psyduck, heaps of them in their respective sheds. Not to mention her growlithe, mudsdale and litten… “Normally in the valley we only nickname our personal Pokémon, like my Hero.”

“You don’t use Hero for battling, though,” Razen asks. “So how is he any different from my Pokémon?”

Abigail reaches down to her waist and pulls out the one pokeball she keeps on her. With a flash, Hero her dartrix is sitting on the mudsdales back. “I _do_ battle with Hero – just not against any other people. Because, you know, there aren’t exactly any trainers in the valley? But when we go down into the mines, he’s a great help, aren’t you darling?”

Hero twists his head and coos at the praise, then flutters up to the rafters where he closes his eyes and very obviously falls asleep. Another reason Abigail normally keeps him in his pokeball for most of the day. He can nap in there peacefully.

“Growly and Georgia help me in the mines, too,” Razen says. “So that means that I should nickname them, but not my other Pokémon?”

“No,” Abigail says. “I suppose what I’m trying to say is that… I’m impressed that you put thought into naming them. And that you remember their names. It shows that you care.”

Razen’s cheeks tint red, and Abigail ducks her own head to hide her blush. “Well… I do depend on them, you know? This farm mostly runs on what I make off selling the animal products. So I have to care about them.”

“But you love them,” Abigail murmurs. “It’s very endearing.”

Razen has a proper blush now. “Right. Well. If you say so.”

Abigail works the comb through the Pokémon's coat and resists the urge to smile. “I _do_ say so.”

iv

Abigail trails the toy across the floor. Georgia crouches and leaps forward to pounce on it, her white fur gleaming in the reflected light of the fire. Abigail doesn’t normally say that shiny Pokémon are inherently better than normal coloured Pokémon, but Georgia is a _very_ pretty litten.

Hero is flying above Growly’s head, keeping the growlithe entertained even while Abigail distracts Georgia. Razen doesn’t even have pokeballs for the two of them – Abigail has no idea how she manages their checkups when she takes them to see Harley. Abigail’s visits to the vet are always made easier by the fact that she can generally bring Hero effort free into the examination room.

Razen stands at the stove, tossing some very delicious smelling dinner. Abigail wriggles the toy, which is really just some string attached to a handle, and Georgia pounces again, trapping the feathery end in her grasp for a second before Abigail pulls it free.

“Nearly done!” Razen calls from the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything?” Abigail asks.

“Just keeping the two of them distracted is more than enough. They never leave me alone when I’m cooking,” Razen says wryly. “Normally I’d just kick them outside, but that storm is wild!”

As if her words had summed it, a crack of thunder ripples from the sky. Abigail winces, and stops wriggling the toy. Georgia catches it and then sparks it on fire. Abigail stares in dismay as the toy is mostly consumed.

“Er…” she mutters. “Razen, Georgia just disintegrated the toy you gave me.”

“She does that,” Razen says diplomatically. “That’s why I’ve only ever bought her one expensive toy. Learned my lesson fast. Besides, she doesn’t really mind if it’s just some feather on a string, and that’s easy enough to make.”

“If you say so,” Abigail says. Razen swoops down and places a plate in front of her, and Abigail eyes the Tom Kha Soup a bit suspiciously.

“You’ve never had it before?” Razen asks.

“No.”

“Tell me what you think, then,” Razen asks. “I’m pretty sure I’ve mostly gotten the recipe down for this one, but I might just be getting used to how it tastes. A second opinion would be nice.”

“Heh, I’m sure it’ll be great,” Abigail says.

Razen waves her off. “At least try it before you comment!”

v

Abigail peers down at the wooloo that’s absently grazing on the grass.

“Are you sure about this?” she asks gingerly, shears in hand.

“Yep!” Razen chirps. She’s already hard at work snipping the wool off another wooloo. “Just be confident – they can sense if you’re nervous!”

Well, she is nervous. But there’s no way she’s going to let a sheep see that. So she stands up tall and straight and narrows her eyes at it.

The wooloo bleats.

Abigail sighs and approaches. The wooloo stops eating the grass, eyeing her up. Abigail stares it down and the wooloo slowly goes back to eating the grass. Shears in hand, she steps up to the side of the Pokémon and starts clipping. Razen had shown her how to do this before, but she’d practised on the mareep, not the wooloo. The Pokémon were sheared at different times of the year, which meant that Razen had different opportunities to sell the wool in different seasons.

She collects all of the wool into the large box that sits on top of the sled that Razen’s mudsdale is hooked up to, even though at the moment the Pokémon is just snacking at the grass he can reach.

“How many wooloo do you have?” Abigail asks while she makes sure she got all of the clinging wool off of her.

“Twelve,” Razen says. “I don’t think I’d be able to handle any more than that, just working by myself on the farm. Although you’re always a great help.”

“Thanks,” Abigail says. “But you’re right. I’m not always here. And the reception out in the valley is always terrible, so it’s not like you can just call me whenever you need a hand.”

“Oh… about that…” Razen shifts from foot to foot.

“You okay?”

The other woman puts the shears away, and pulls something else out of her pocket. Abigail’s eyes widen as she takes in the Mermaid’s Pendant.

“I’ll be very okay… if you agree to move in with me permanently.” Razen clears her throat. “Abigail… will you marry me?”

Abigail laughs, her heart fluttering. “Of course I will!” She jumps forward and throws her arms around Razen’s neck and traps her in a kiss. Razen’s arms encircle her tightly.

“Yes! I’m so happy,” Razen laughs.

“I’d say is this really your idea of a romantic proposal, but seeing as you live on a farm… I’m going to give you a pass, just because I love you,” Abigail says.

Razen clears her throat. “Well… yes… I was planning on asking you tonight, but the opportunity came up and I couldn’t wait any longer. The suspense was killing me.”

“Then I’m glad the suspense has been ended,” Abigail muses, tucking her head into Razen’s shoulder. “Now, about those Pokémon…”

vi

Abigail adjusts the hat on top of Hero’s head, trying to get it to sit right. The dartrix hoots at her and twists his head, making the hat fall off again. Abigail sighs.

“I thought this would be really cute, but I’m not sure if it’s going to work,” she tells him. Okay, maybe crouching on the floor trying to adjust the hat of her Pokémon when she’s in her wedding dress isn’t the best idea, but damn it, she bought this hat on the internet ages ago and if this wasn’t an occasion to see it in use, then she was sure she was never going to get one.

“Maybe some pins,” she says, squinting at Hero. Hero squawks at her and then flies over her head, out the open door. Abigail winces as she hears him crash into someone.

“Hero!”

And that would be her bride’s voice. Abigail sighs.

“I was trying to put the hat on him!” she says, stepping up to the wall but not looking through the door. It was bad luck, and she didn’t want to push her luck when this was supposed to be an auspicious day. “He wasn’t sitting still.”

“Give me the hat,” Razen says. Abigail can hear the humour in her voice, so she pokes her hand out the door, still not looking at who was standing in the hallway outside.

Hero squawks again, but then Razen pokes him through the doorway, hat sitting on his head. Her Pokémon looks a little dazed, but when he shakes himself the hat stays on.

“How’d you manage that?” Abigail asks.

“Heh… I’ve had a bit of experience with dressing up Pokémon before. There’s a trick to it,” Razen says. The two women are quiet for a second. “You all ready?”

“Yeah,” Abigail says. “I was just sorting out Hero, then it’s almost time, right?”

“Yes,” Razen says. “I’ll… see you out there?”

“Of course,” Abigail says, warmth suffusing her. She resists the urge to clutch Hero close to her.

“Okay,” Razen says simply. Abigail knows her well enough now that she can hear Razen’s happiness as well. “Don’t take your time.”

“I won’t! Now scram,” Abigail laughs. Razen chuckles as well. Abigail wonders if she’s leaning on the other side of the wall, just like Abigail is.

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Abigail says. She can’t keep the smile off her face, even as she hears Razen’s steps retreating down the hall. She lifts Hero so she can look him in the eye.

“You look good, too. Let’s go wow everyone, shall we?”

He hoots at her in reply, and Abigail tucks him onto her shoulder as they head towards the festivities.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon mods on SDV are sooo cute, I've been wanting to write a fic with them for a while now. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
